This application relates in general to a system for organizing cables leading from a boat to a location on land.
Boats are often kept at a dock for relatively long periods of time. Cables may be ran from land to the boat to power various electronic equipment, and also to supply fresh water to the boat. Examples of such cables are for electrical power lines, cable television lines, telephone lines, and could also include a hose or conduit to supply fresh water. Other types of line would come within the scope of this invention.
When the cables are left unrestrained they may fall from the dock into the water or interfere with the walkway access. Further, the cables may become entangled, which is also undesirable. The cables may also be strewn about walkways on the dock, such that they could be walked on or could cause accidents by persons tripping over the cables.